


Саламандра

by Remira



Category: Major Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что говорит, что думает и что делает Кирк - три совершенно различных действия, подчас никак не связанных, а иной раз и вовсе противоречащих друг с другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Саламандра

Мёрдок большой, рыжий, яркий, громкий. В классе Кирка шепчутся, что с ним и его мордоворотами лучше не связываться, но когда Кирка зажимают в углу парни не намного его старше, почему-то кажется, что уж лучше бы это был Мёрдок. Кажется, что тот прямо сказал бы, что ему нужно, или вырубил сразу. Но уж точно не издевался.

Кирк дёргается всякий раз, как Мёрдок трогает его за плечо, тенью вырастая из-за спины. Дёргается, потом оборачивается и сразу расслабляется, что в его положении весьма неразумно. Смотрит недовольно, когда Мёрдок просит сгонять в столовку, но не препирается. И всякий раз приносит сдачу с точностью до пенни. Даже когда Мёрдок в приступе благодушия кидает: «Возьми себе что-нибудь».  
В конце концов Мёрдока разбирает любопытство. Когда он вновь окликает Кирка во время обеда, тот неспешно подходит, пряча в карман какую-то бумажную фигурку. В глазах ожидание, потом – удивление. Мёрдок протягивает ему простую творожную булочку и хлопает по скамейке рядом с собой. Кирк, наверное, с полминуты недоверчиво таращится на булку, а после ворчит:  
– Надеюсь, она не отравлена. Если да – мой призрак будет преследовать тебя всю жизнь.  
«Неблагодарный засранец», – со смутным удовольствием думает Мёрдок, глядя, как Кирк усаживается рядом и шелестит салфеткой, но вслух произносит только:  
– Католики не верят в призраков.  
На мгновение кажется, что Кирк покажет ему средний палец, но тот слишком хорошо воспитан для столь широких жестов. Зато Мёрдоку отлично видно, как краснеют у пацана уши.

Когда Мёрдок выпускается, Кирка снова начинают дразнить, но он постепенно учится защищать себя самостоятельно. Он помнит приёмы, которые показывал Мёрдок, а вот про самого рыжего с годами забывает и не вспоминает до тех пор, пока чья-то внушительная тень не накрывает его со спины. Кирк замирает на секунду, затем медленно оборачивается и всё-таки вздрагивает – не может не вздрогнуть. Мёрдок и раньше был ого-го, а сейчас и вовсе вымахал за два метра и мышц накачал.  
– Какого хрена? – без реверансов интересуется Кирк, собирая в голосе всё имеющееся у него дружелюбие.  
Мёрдок молча рассматривает его со странной смесью эмоций на лице, похожих на любопытство, удовлетворение и что-то ещё. Затем смотрит Кирку за спину, где мрамором белеет здание колледжа Гарды.  
– Что?! – мгновенно ощетинивается Кирк, хотя Мёрдок и слова не сказал.  
Как будто сложно представить, что он _может_ сказать. Кирк не вспоминал про школьного покровителя, но читал про «Белфастского снайпера».  
Мёрдок выбивает почву из-под ног простым вопросом:  
– Не хочешь перекусить?  
И протягивает булочку с творогом.

Приручать Кирка оказывается забавным занятием. Мёрдок не планировал возиться с ним долго: возможно, припугнуть, возможно, шантажировать. Ему нужен свой человек в Гарде, не более. Он не помнит, в какой момент переменил планы, но открытая враждебность, за которой упрямо пряталась прежняя настороженная боязнь, чувствительно ударила по самолюбию. Боязнь его устраивает, а вот враждебность – отнюдь. Хочется вернуть подобие доверия, а сопротивление только сильнее распаляет охотничьи инстинкты.  
Мёрдок не говорит про организацию, про бизнес, про Гарду – вообще не затрагивает эти темы. Спрашивает, как прошёл день, как Кирку бар, за кого тот болеет на футбольных матчах. Кирк сдержанно хамит, игнорирует, а на вопросы про спорт и вовсе крутит пальцем у виска. И неизменно соглашается посидеть где-нибудь. Нервирует улыбчивых официанток мрачными взглядами, язвит, делает из салфеток каких-то птах.  
– За журавлей это можно принять разве что спьяну, – как-то говорит Мёрдок.  
Ему снова кажется, что Кирк покажет ему средний палец и хотя бы пошлёт, – видно же, что обиделся, – но Кирк только сминает салфетку в кулак и лезет в сумку за таблетками.

В Мёрдоке нет ничего от змей и рептилий, но Кирк всё равно чувствует, как обвиваются вокруг удушающие кольца. Горячие, источающие жар каждой чешуйкой.  
Кирк вспоминает мифы про саламандр – элементалей-ящеров, чья кровь столь холодна, что позволяет жить даже в огне – и смеётся, не зная, к кому из них применимо это нелепое в своей сути сравнение.  
Они оба играют в дружбу, не оглядываясь ни на то, что Кирк – выпускник Гарды, ни на то, что Мёрдок – бандит с весьма впечатляющим послужным списком.  
– Охота тебе париться? – хмыкает Мёрдок, загоняя сразу два шара в лунки, и в голосе его сквозит улыбка.  
– Париться будешь ты, когда я тебя посажу, – парирует Кирк, аккуратно натирая кончик кия мелом.  
Он не смотрит на Мёрдока, существует множество более важных и интересных занятий, нежели глазеть на МакАлистера. Например, анализ расстановки шаров на столе. Мёрдок промажет через один ход, нужно будет отыграться.  
– Очень смешно, – низкий утробный смех вклинивается в мысли, посылая дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Будто горячим языком лизнули.  
«Ни разу не смешно», – думает Кирк.  
«Я тебя посажу», – мысленно обещает Кирк.  
«Через ход ты промахнёшься».

Что говорит, что думает и что делает Кирк – три совершенно различных действия, подчас никак не связанных, а иной раз и вовсе противоречащих друг другу. Это Мёрдок уяснил ещё тогда, когда тот был сопляком из младшей школы у него на побегушках.  
Кирк разносит в пух и прах любую теорию, одновременно безупречно воплощая её в жизнь, будь то партия в бильярд или чисто гипотетический план прокладывания торговых маршрутов. Мёрдок делает вид, что его друг собирается торговать пиратскими дисками, Кирк – что верит ему, и на лице у него отражена вся скорбь обладания интеллектом в современном замороченном мире.  
Мёрдок видит его насквозь, но любопытство продолжает играть с ними в обоюдоострые игры.

Мёрдоку по силам заслонить солнце, но он не заслоняет – и в этом проблема. Он его замещает, подменяет собой, показывая то, чего Кирк видеть не хочет. Знакомит с братом, с Финном, с Мариной – и Марина становится первой женщиной, нахамить которой у Кирка не получается. Да и желания не возникает, раз уж на то пошло. Однако мир построен на равновесии: с Мартой они собачатся так, что Мёрдок с Лиамом разнимают их вместе.  
– Держи своего легавого щенка на коротком поводке, – шипит Марта.  
Много чести поднимать руку на глупую бабу, но Кирку кажется, что, не придерживай её Лиам под локоть, с Марты сталось бы расцарапать ему лицо. Тупая сучка с революционным дерьмом в голове.  
Кирк не хочет видеть в этих людях семью, но не видеть не может. И не понимает, почему остальные не замечают того, что так явно бросается в глаза: с Мартой они ещё сполна нахлебаются.  
– Я спрошу твоего мнения, когда в этой стране гарпиям дадут право голоса.  
Марта дёргается вперёд, но замирает, натолкнувшись на громкий смех Мёрдока, ненавязчиво подталкивающего вяло упирающегося Кирка к дверям.  
– Воу, у моего щенка есть зубы, – губы у него улыбаются, но, когда он бросает следующую фразу, Кирк невольно перестаёт сопротивляться и вываливается наружу. – Марта, ты бы поосторожней с ним.

– Напомни, на кой хрен я на это согласился? – доносится скучающий голос из трубки.  
Мёрдок закрывает глаза и представляет худую фигуру в тёмном пальто перед парадным входом Гарды. Представляет, как Кирк с каменным, немного недовольным лицом хлопает папку на стол О'Финнегана, смотрит на заваленный макулатурой стол и говорит что-нибудь в духе «Какое счастье, что у вас теперь есть я». Представляет массивную кружку с принтом кота, на морде которого навечно застыло воплощение тленности бытия, и гору журавликов, в которых суждено превратиться всем не заслуживающим внимания Кирка бумажкам.  
– Потому что я попросил, – отзывается Мёрдок и прихлёбывает крепкий кофе.  
За окном в утреннем тумане просыпается город. В трубке хмыкают.

По свалке расползается мутный дым, источающий смрад, смешанный с запахом гари. Кирк морщится от головной боли, но упрямо не лезет за таблетками, продолжая рассматривать наползающие на горы мусора языки пламени. Воображение дорисовывает им извивающиеся хвосты и маленькие короткие лапки. Сегодня эти рептилии – падальщики, и на ужин у них человечина.  
– Молодец, – скупо хвалит Мёрдок, привычно подходя со спины, но вставая рядом. Скашивает на него внимательный взгляд, от которого хочется повести плечами, стряхнуть с себя. – Всё правильно сделал.  
Начинает накрапывать дождь.  
Кирк прячет руки в карманах: те в перчатках, но всё равно мёрзнут. Впору протянуть пальцы к огню, чтобы согреться. Кирк наконец поворачивается к Мёрдоку и открыто рассматривает его в ответ – большого, знакомого, обманчиво безопасного. Плохое чувство, способное в будущем выйти ему боком.  
Саламандры лижут костяшки пальцев, те зудят, но Кирк только глубже вбивает руки в карманы и отворачивается, шагая к машине.

Кирка трясёт всю дорогу, и непонятно, чего в этой дрожи больше – убитых нервов или мокрого холода. Мелкий дождь усиливается до шумного ливня, дворники работают как сумасшедшие. Таблетки в чужих ладонях цветные, как детские витаминки, как наркота, которую они загоняют в клубах.  
Мёрдок хмурится, глядя на дорогу, и везёт Кирка к себе: так ближе, быстрее и не придётся дёргаться за нервное впечатлительное создание. Разумеется, Мёрдок не считает Кирка таковым – нахера ему тряпка на месте одной из ключевых фигур? – но так проще оправдывать свою мелкую, незнамо откуда и незнамо когда появившуюся слабость. Привычку. Вредных привычек у Мёрдока полно, какая разница – одной больше или меньше?  
– Какого хрена? – спрашивает Кирк, когда Мёрдок открывает дверь и пропускает его вперёд первым.  
– Какого хрена? – повторяет он, отпивая горячий чай, от которого пахнет травами, а на языке оседает маслянистый терпкий привкус. Мёрдок знает, в его чашке точно такой же.  
– Тебе следовало бы научиться формулировать вопросы, – замечает он, подпирая плечом стену. Вертит кружку в руках, потом отставляет в сторону.  
Ждёт взрыва, но взрыва нет.  
Кирк встаёт и молча идёт к двери, приседает на одно колено, шнуруя ботинки на тяжёлой подошве. При хорошем ударе такими можно сломать рёбра кому-то менее везучему, нежели Мёрдок.  
– Хватит психовать, – говорит Мёрдок.  
Он хочет добавить, что Кирк знал, на что подписался, мозги у него работают не хуже швейцарских часов. Хочет добавить, что так нужно для организации. Что всё в порядке.  
Мёрдок ничего не успевает сказать, взрыв, наконец, накрывает: Кирк поднимается резко, как отпущенная пружина, и лицо у него такое, что Мёрдок затыкается и готовится выслушать исторический маршрут от Дублина до Лондона во всех подробностях. Но Кирк всегда был с приветом.  
Удар получается хорошим, тяжёлым, несмотря на разницу в росте: Мёрдок просто не ожидал. Щенок отрастил не только зубы, но и когти, более того – не побоялся использовать их против хозяина.  
Изнутри поднимается гнев пополам с восторгом, топит расчётливый холод. Кирк действительно его ударил...  
Мёрдок делает стремительный шаг вперёд и коротко бьёт под дых. Кирк сорвано выдыхает, отшатываясь, упирается лопатками в дверь, но не делает попытки нашарить ручку. В глазах никуда не девшаяся за все эти годы боязнь, подбородок вздёрнут. Мёрдок сжимает ладонью этот подбородок и дёргает ещё выше, к себе, заставляя приподняться на цыпочки.  
Столько вызова, что не ответить невозможно. Мёрдок ненавидит вызовы. Мёрдок жить без них не может.

Губы у Мёрдока оказываются шершавыми, на языке привкус дурацкого чая. Кирк отвлекается на неважные мелочи, пока мозг лихорадочно осмысливает главное: грёбаный Мёрдок, мать его, МакАлистер вконец тронулся умом и зажимает его в прихожей собственной квартиры. Охуеть.  
Кирк взвешивает все «за» и «против» возможного сопротивления и давится смешком: о каком сопротивлении речь, у него и шанса нет. Смешок повторяется, отзываясь знакомым звоном подступающей истерики, которую в буквальном смысле затыкает язык Мёрдока, протискиваясь в его рот. Мёрдок целует властно и жадно, так горячо, что мысли лопаются перегоревшими лампочками. Низкий звук раскатисто вибрирует в горле, Кирк даже не сразу понимает, что это стонет он, и с силой сжимает жёсткие волосы на загривке Мёрдока – тоже он. Сам.  
«Молодец, О'Райли», – ядовито цедит в голове внутренний голос с подозрительно знакомыми покровительственными нотками.

В постели Кирк оказывается невероятно зажатым и не менее напряжённым. Мёрдок следит за реакцией Кирка на его касания, Кирк занят тем же.  
Простыни мнутся под пальцами, ноги дрожат, Кирк молчит, только дышит шумно и прислушивается сам к себе. Мёрдоку кажется, сделай он что-то не так – тот подорвётся и сбежит. Тем сильнее не хочется облажаться. Об асексуальности Бартоломью среди «Патриков» ходят легенды, Мёрдок может сказать себе, что всё это – лишь очередная его победа.  
Если провести ладонями по бокам, Кирк вздрагивает, как от щекотки, а если огладить шею сильным движением и чуть придавить у сонной артерии – вскинется, выгнет шею так, что кожа тонко очертит выпирающий острый кадык, а с губ слетит хриплый вздох. Мёрдок усмехается, отыскивая новые точки и диву даваясь, насколько сам Кирк не осведомлён о капризах своего тела.  
Если просунуть руку под спину и проследить позвонки, ничего не произойдёт. Если потянуть губами мочку уха – тоже. Если с силой выкрутить сосок – пальцы оставят на плечах глубокие борозды, а разноцветные глаза зажмурятся до цветных пятен под веками.  
Мёрдок чувствует себя пианистом, подбирающим наугад ноты. Мёрдок чувствует себя ребёнком, получившим неожиданный, но желанный подарок.  
Рубашку с «подарка» он стягивает без проблем, а с брюками приходится повозиться. Кирк впивается пальцами в петли ремня и руку Мёрдока, сам не замечая, что ногти оставляют глубокие лунки, шипит рассерженно:  
– Какого хре...  
– Просто заткнись, – вздыхает Мёрдок, уже зная этот сценарий. Столько раз сыгранный.  
Удержать руки Кирка не составляет труда, а вот увернуться от попыток лягнуть не так просто. Мёрдок хрипит от чувствительного тычка в живот, зато все эти брыкания только помогают стянуть с Кирка брюки вместе с бельём. У Мёрдока все внутренности в раскалённый узел сворачиваются от вида переполняющих Кирка эмоций. Тот и сам сейчас вряд ли определит, чего больше в ярком румянце – злости или смущения.  
– Расслабься и не дёргайся, пока не скрутил, – предупреждает Мёрдок, осторожно отпуская чужие руки.  
Кирк мается, явно не зная, куда их деть, пока снова не вцепляется пальцами в простынь.  
Если поцеловать чувствительную светлую кожу внизу живота – можно добиться ответной мелкой дрожи. Если обвести большим пальцем головку и сжать в кулаке член – первого громкого стона.

Мёрдок действует чересчур осторожно, и это вышибает из Кирка чувство реальности. Мёрдок играет на контрасте чуткости и уверенного давления, и Кирку решительно нечего противопоставить этой сокрушающей мощи, напрочь сносящей все его попытки сопротивления. Он уже понял, как вляпался, пустив Мёрдока в свою жизнь спустя годы учёбы, и сейчас чувствует, что погружается ещё глубже, но даже осознание здесь бессильно.  
– Подожди, я сейчас, – шелестит темнота зажмуренных век голосом Мёрдока, и Кирк распахивает глаза, щурясь от света ночника.  
Мёрдока рядом нет, никто не мешает вскочить и сбежать, пока есть возможность. Кирк рассматривает потолок, безотчётно ведя раскрытой ладонью от живота вверх, задевая неожиданно чувствительные соски, удивлённо трогая саднящие губы. Можно закрыть глаза и представить, что кровать под спиной – своя собственная, что он у себя дома, один...  
Фантазия прогибается и лопается под чужим весом, когда Мёрдок садится на кровать. Прикосновение к бедру отзывается жаром во всём теле, прикосновение скользких пальцев – трусливым холодком, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах.  
– Стой, погоди, я передумал, – торопливо выдавливает Кирк, пытаясь свести колени вместе и отодвинуться, но Мёрдок хватает его за лодыжку и прижимает ладонь к животу, не давая шевельнуться. Кожа под ладонью горит, почти плавится.  
Кирк облизывает губы и вскидывает глаза на Мёрдока, да так и замирает, загипнотизированный игрой литых рельефных мышц под гладкой, в отметинах веснушек кожей. Мёрдок внимательно смотрит в ответ, поглаживая пальцем косточку на лодыжке.  
– Успокоился? – спрашивает он и, дождавшись кивка, резко переворачивает Кирка на живот, утыкая лицом в подушку.  
Кирк дёргается, но почти сразу замирает, прислушиваясь к осторожным касаниям и успокаивающим поглаживаниям. Можно закрыть глаза и сбежать... Можно остаться и попробовать приручить хренову огненную ящерицу.

Всё знакомство с Кирком – что в постели, что вне её – похоже на хождение по минному полю, покрытому льдом. Один неверный шаг – и разнесёт осколочной. Но когда дорога проложена, приходится огребать уже со стороны завоёванного расположения.  
Дружелюбный Кирк мало чем отличается от себя обычного, только ворчит больше, пререкается дольше, и прежде, чем заставить его что-то сделать, Мёрдоку приходится выслушать всё, что Кирк Бартоломью О'Райли думает об умственных возможностях его, Мёрдока, подчинённых, не способных нормально замести за собой следы, из-за чего ему, Кирку, приходится подставляться и делать всю грязную работу. Оно ему надо?  
«Неблагодарный засранец», – думает Мёрдок, испытывая лёгкое чувство дежа вю и планируя, в какой позе вечером отымеет эту якобы асексуальную сволочь.  
Практика и терпение открывают в их новых отношения бездну возможностей и преимуществ. Например, все недовольства легко затыкаются поцелуем или поглаживанием ямочек на пояснице. Например, Кирку нравится, когда жёстче, и не нравятся откровенные разговоры.  
Мёрдок старается игнорировать ту сторону этих отношений, в которой он получает знания вроде того, что Кирк мёрзнет ночью и потому лезет обниматься, не просыпаясь, хотя наутро откатывается в сторону и сбегает в душ, стоит открыть глаза. Как игнорирует стаи бумажных журавлей из важных факсов и резкие смены настроений, если в управлении Гарды опять забыли отрегулировать уровень стресса сотрудников.  
В конце концов, всё соответствует плану, хоть и с некоторыми корректировками. А хладнокровная зараза, способная выдерживать характер самого Мёрдока, – вполне достойное вознаграждение за все минусы её содержания.

_© Remira, 18/02/14_


End file.
